A tu vuelta
by Nacex96
Summary: Un día por problemas de la vida, Adrien se va de la vida de Marinette coincidiendo con la desaparición de su amigo y compañero de misiones, Chat Noir. años después, un día en el instituto, Adrien aparece, pero ahora es frío y borde con ella. Chat Noir regresa y su actitud es la misma pero no busca a Ladybug. ¿podrán ser amigos nuevamente? ¿Surgirá el amor? ¿celos? Secreto revelado.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de su creador Thomas Astruc. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

.

A tu vuelta.

Capítulo 1.

"Recuerdo que a mis trece años me había enamorado por primera vez… a mí no me desagradaban los chicos, pero tampoco había despertado en mí, ese particular, interés por ellos…"

"Él, en especial, era lindo, pero era amigo de mi enemiga y si podía ser amigo de una niña tan odiosa, eso significaba que él era igual o peor que ella… Me equivoqué… Llovía fuertemente y yo no traía un paraguas, amablemente me ofreció el suyo y me habló sobre que él no había hecho la broma de la goma de mascar en mí asiento. Era sincero, se notaba en su rostro y que además se sentía mal por ello, por la travesura de su amiga. No sabía si sus jades fueron los que me habían hipnotizado o sus palabras ya que su voz causaba ese efecto en mí. Lo que, si sabía, a ciencia cierta, es que mi corazón latía incesante hasta hacer adolecer mí pecho. Estaba estática e inclusive me volví completamente torpe y tartamudeaba…pero fue su risa la que me invito a enamorarme perdidamente de él…"

"… Recuerdo la época donde Chat Noir y yo -siendo Ladybug- combatíamos el crimen, era genial y muy divertido, aunque a veces se tornara peligroso, aunque ese gato fuera un coqueto, pero él causaba algo en mí, quizás interés quizá atracción. Estábamos iniciando la adolescencia era normal que las hormonas revolucionaran, pero yo era fiel a mi amor por Adrien."

"Éramos Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y yo luchando contra las akumas, contra Hawk Moth, contra el mal. Nos hicimos buenas amigas aún hoy en día aun sin conocer realmente a las chicas detrás de la máscara, pero existía un vínculo que no lo podía quebrar nada. Las apreciaba mucho, pero no estaba completa sin Chat Noir, no pude volver a comunicarme con él ni saber de él… aunque en realidad ¿qué sabia de él?"

"Adrien aún estaba conmigo, a pesar de la falta de Chat, él estaba ahí y eso me hacía sentirme fuerte. Un día, sin saber de dónde, saque el valor suficiente para invitar a Adrien a ir a un pequeño festival de invierno que se estaba realizando en el parque central, recuerdo que me dijo hora y lugar mientras se despedía con una sonrisa, no estaba segura si eso era un sí, pero yo de igual manera estaba feliz"

"Adrien nunca llegó… y aunque quise llamarlo, no me atreví y así pasaron las vacaciones de invierno, Adrien nunca volvió…"

"Fue así que de la noche a la mañana Chat me había dejado y Adrien se habían ido y yo estaba sola…un día sin más ambos habían desaparecido…"

"Con 16 años estoy en mi primer año de bachillerato en el liceo… Todos hemos crecido y aun a pesar de los cambios, sigo siendo ladybug, aunque Hawk Moth estos últimos meses haya cedido un poco, nunca bajó la guardia… y en este tiempo que he podido descansar, he pensado más en los dos chicos que ocuparon mi corazón de manera permanente"

—Marinette —Exclamó Alya— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿eh?

—Estás distraída, amiga —dijo con su sonrisa habitual— Es hora del almuerzo.

—¡Tan rápido! —Se le había pasado el tiempo volando mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos— tendré que ir a la tienda, hoy no he traído nada para comer. —sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su billetera y empezó a correr rumbo al cafetín del liceo, sabiendo que a esa hora ya debía estar lleno y esperaba encontrar algo de su gusto.

—Marinette, espera… —era demasiado tarde, su amiga ya ni se podía ver, esperaba que no se tropezara en su carrera. Tomó sus cosas y empezó a andar hacia el cafetín.

Había comprado un poco, bueno quizás demasiado, pero ese día especialmente, tenía mucha hambre puesto que el día anterior no había cenado, porque el sueño y los recuerdos sobre su primer amor pudieron con ella.

No podía ni siquiera esperar a llegar con su mejor amiga, cuando ya estaba comiendo un poco de un croissant, estaba delicioso, pero no mejor que los de su padre, de eso estaba segura.

Debía olvidar de una vez por todas a Adrien, se repetía constantemente que como sea debía dejarlo atrás. pero le era muy difícil. Aunque su razón le decía que ya era hora de dejar todo en el pasado y enfrascarse en su presente para así guiar sabiamente su futuro, y no seguir soñando despierta, su corazón aun latía, murmurando suavemente su nombre y apellido y poco a poco, con acuarelas, en su mente pintaba, con suaves retazos, una brillante cabellera rubia y unos jades que te atrapaban y no te soltarían jamás, además de esa suave y dulce sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizo.

Sintió el golpe al chocar con una persona, su croissant había caído y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, sus reflejos fueron lentos pero la disculpa de su boca salió fuerte y clara.

—Esto es tuyo —Dijo entregándole su alimento.

Ella solo atino a tomarlo rápidamente y disculparse nuevamente pero el joven ya había avanzado en dirección contraria a la de ella, cuando volteó para poder verlo mejor, solo observaba su espalda, una ancha espalda, de cabellera rubia y alta estatura….

—Marinette andas muy distraída ¿estás bien? Vi que chocaste con un chico…. Marinette

—Alya discúlpame —le dio lo que había comprado y se volvió para correr detrás del chico que acababa de ayudarla.

No sabía separar lo real de lo irreal, algunas veces. Podía ser que su imaginación le jugara una broma, pero su vista había captado bien ese rostro, al menos eso quería creer. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia una persona en específico y es normal que lo confundiera, pero debía estar completamente segura.

—Adrien —lo llamo por su nombre mientras se posicionaba frente al rubio.

Y lo observo, levemente diferente a su primer amor, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, pero su rostro era más varonil y no sonreía su expresión era algo intimidante y analítica, no había calidez en su mirada.

—Lo si…siento —tartamudeó, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo— Te confundí con alguien… —empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, avergonzada por haberlo confundido, se parecían mucho físicamente, pero esa mirada tan fría no podía ser de él, y ahora que lo observaba bien, quizás había muchas diferencias, ellos no habían crecido tanto ¿o sí? — por cierto, gracias por lo de hace un momento… —Dijo aun sonrojada, dejando de analizarlo al sentirse descubierta por el joven, que la veía con una ceja alzada. —bueno, ya me voy… —Dijo volviendo a tomar camino hacia su destino inicial. Deseando que la tierra la tragara.

.

.

—Marinette, no puedo creer que aun pienses en Adrien

—Shhhh, baja la voz.

—Pero, es que ha pasado ya algún tiempo, ¿tres años quizá?

—Lo sé, pero es algo…

—Alya —Habló una varonil voz, mientras se acercaba a besar a la chica.

—Disculpa Marinette, no podré acompañarte, le prometí a Nino que iría con él a comprar unas cuantas cosas —dijo apenada mientras se disculpaba. —pero, de que esta noche me cuentas todo, que me lo cuentas. Lo juro.

—lo siento Marinette, no quería arruinar su charla —se disculpó el moreno con cierto nerviosismo.

—Ustedes tranquilos, que vayan bien, adiós. —Fue la primera en salir y así dejar solos a los tortolos. Pensar en esos dos, la hacía sonreír puesto que para que su amiga aceptara sus sentimientos había sido toda una Odisea.

Se percató que delante de ella iba alguien y al ver que se trataba el rubio que había "conocido" más temprano los nervios se hicieron presente y más aún cuando este la observaba fijamente.

—Juro que no te estoy siguiendo, solo voy por el mismo camino —gritó nerviosa mientras se detenía.

El chico sonreía de manera divertida —¿acaso se burlaba de ella? — y siguió su andar sin decir ni una sola palabra, y ella hizo lo mismo pero el color rojo se había apoderado de su rostro, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, si no quería parecer una acosadora, pero ahora solo parecía una loca.

El chico giro hacia la derecha y apresuró un poco el paso, cosa que alerto los sentidos de la ojiazul, ese camino llevaba a casa de Adrien, eso no podía ser otra coincidencia. Lo siguió sin pensarlo realmente, él estaba apoyado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y le sonreía mientras la esperaba…

—Yo… —No sabía que decir realmente.

—¿Vives por acá, también? —sonó un poco sarcástico, y muy a gusto con la situación.

—No —confesó, sin verlo a los ojos y con su rostro hirviendo. —Simplemente creí que de verdad eras Adrien —bajó su rostro y soltó un suspiro de derrota —como sea… —se dio la vuelta con la frente en alto, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se iba a casa.

—Vaya Marinette, tardaste mucho en reconocerme…

Sus pasos se detuvieron y giro levemente para observarlo, con una clara expresión de confusión y sorpresa.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que salió de su boca, mientras su mente ataba cabos, esa voz tan profunda y grave había causado estragos en ella, pero no era del todo familiar.

—Desde el primer día en este liceo te reconocí, pero tú ni me habías notado —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Adrien? —Preguntó la pelinegra nuevamente, pasa así asegurarse de que no era una ilusión y que además ese chico tan serio y triste era el mismo del que ella se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

—Adrien Agreste. Ese mismo. —Se miraba divertido con la confusión de la chica, pero pese a todo, la nostalgia invadía su ser. Sin saber las emociones que se escondían en el pecho de la muchacha frente a él.

.

* * *

 _Bueno, no creo que sea el mejor "primer capitulo" que haya escrito, pero lo hice a las 2 am con las luces apagadas, con muchos deberes encima y por si fuera poco estoy muy enferma y ningún doctor sabe que es mi padecimiento._

 _Muchas querían una segunda parte de mi One-shot "Ojos" (Les anexo el Link:_ _s/12349379/1/Ojos_ _) pero la verdad solo surgió esa idea de... no se... de la nada. No tenía preparado nada para una segunda parte y les juro que traté de escribirlo y simplemente no salia, arruinaría mi primer fanfic de este fandom... well, al final se me ocurrió este fic._

 _ACLARO: constara, a lo mucho, de 20 capítulos y un epilogo. A oartir del siguiente, los capítulos serán más largos._

 _Otra cosa, no me odien por cambiar un poco la actitud de Adrien, el cálido y dulce Agreste esta en su interior solo es cuestión de tiempo para que aparezca, Tranquilas._

 _Bueno sin mas que decir, Adiós y nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La noche estaba fría, Paris era iluminada por las luces de las calles, la luna estaba oculta detrás de las densas nubes, y un gato negro se paseaba por los techos de los edificios.

Sintiéndose libre, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, solo el viento acariciando su rostro, estaba de vuelta, eso era seguro, no era como que extrañara estar cerca de su estricto padre, pero se sentía bien volver a ser Chat Noir, esa libertad que solo lograba conseguir detrás de esa mascara negra.

Quizás la nostalgia lo visitaba muy a menudo ahora, quizás era por que no veía a su vieja compañera y amiga Ladybug, esa chica de mascara rojos y motas, con sus coletas y sus hermosos ojos azules, dos pozos cristalinos, que aun destellaban en su mente, al menos de vez en cuando o quizá porque crecer simbolizaba madurar y tener que enfrentarse a los problemas, aunque a veces estuvieras destruido por dentro.

Andaba sin camino alguno, solo quería saltar y correr, sentir la brisa fría de la noche y despejar su mente. Después de todo, era de sus pocos días libres, no es como que su papá se preocupara del todo por él, pero era un modelo, y debía estar en sesiones, además de la escuela y alguna que otra grabación para comerciales o entrevistas, encargos que enviaba su padre y que recibía de manos de la asistente. Sabía que esa noche, apenas el llegaría de su salida nocturna, su padre estaría tomando licor encerrado en su oficina, exigiéndose, ocupándose de más por su trabajo, trabajo que no era del todo obligatorio, pero que ayudaba a su padre para no pensar en el caso de la desaparición de su madre, viendo como cada vez se alejaban más y él se encerraría en su habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño, pero tanto Plagg como él mismo, sabían que no dormiría por pensar en demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Y en una de sus pausas, vio a Marinette, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, se despedía de un pelirrojo, chico que había sido compañeros de ellos, él estaba algo sonrojado, pero se notaba más seguro, Nathaniel hasta donde podía recordar era un chico tímido, un gran artista y estuvo enamorado de Marinette durante un tiempo, o tal vez seguía estándolo.

También estaba la posibilidad que el chico lograra algo con la pelinegra, pero descarto esa idea inmediatamente, algo en él se removió y no fue nada agradable, ignoro ese sentimiento y empezó a seguir a la chica, de manera inconsciente, hasta su casa.

Quería hablar con ella, pero aun no era el momento, pues ella ni siquiera había notado su presencia en el liceo. Desecho la idea de llegar a su azotea para conversar y se limitó a observarla por unos minutos, hasta que su anillo sonará, avisándole que la transformación no duraría demasiado.

Este acto, lo lleno de tranquilidad y de nostalgia, se daba cuenta que quizá por cegarse, en el pasado, por un amor imposible, había dejado atrás a la tierna y dulce Marinette, la cual había sido su primera amiga en la escuela, a pesar de todo.

Y así pasaron los días y noche tras noche, cada que podía, observaba a Marinette en sus tareas diarias, se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba todas las noches con su mejor amiga, esa llamada entre ambas, jamás faltaba, también que le encantaba cuidar de unas plantas que tenía ahí, que a veces hablaba sola y su pasión por la moda, siempre con su cuaderno de bocetos, y que muy a menudo suspiraba con melancolía, que cuando estaba concentrada mordía su labio inferior y que de su boca pronunciaba su nombre, el de él, con añoranza, al parecer lo extrañaba y eso aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco y acalorando sus mejillas. Ella era su vía de escape de la realidad, de alguna manera, sin saberlo realmente, lo llenaba.

.

.

.

.

Por fin después de unos meses, lograron hablar, Marinette notó su existencia, estaba sorprendida en el primer momento, luego no cabía en su sorpresa y por ultimo empezó a llorar, abrazándolo, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar y cuando por fin su cerebro salió de ese trance, ella se había alejado por vergüenza, quiso decir algo, pero a él, aunque no lo demostraba, también lo consumía la vergüenza.

Después de un silencio incomodo ella optó por despedirse y Adrien, aunque quiso detenerla y decir algo, no lo hizo, algo le hizo detenerse y solo se limitó a darse la vuelta y seguir sin rumbo exacto.

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

Esa noche hizo su habitual visita nocturna, o al menos casualmente pasaba por ahí y aprovechándose de esto, intentaba ver a la pelinegra, la cual estaba con un semblante muy triste y se quejaba sola. A pesar de la sorpresa que le causaba ver con esa tristeza en Marinette, además de un sentimiento algo amargo, siempre le causaba algo de curiosidad, y a la vez, gracias de que la ojiazul siempre que se encontraba irritada, animada o triste, con lo sentimientos a flor de piel, ella acostumbraba a hablar sola y desahogarse, sin importarle parecer una loca, ante el mundo.

Salió de ese trance, gracias a la alerta del anillo, y rápidamente –no sin antes dar un último vistazo- huyo del lugar, algo pensativo.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, se despidió de sus amigos, y andaba en busca de algo o alguien.

Ahora era más alto, así que no se le dificultaba tanto, buscarla entre el tumulto de estudiantes del liceo, el único inconveniente era la multitud de estudiantes que trataban de comprar su almuerzo, sin importarles el orden.

Aun a pesar de los intentos, no la había encontrado, era seguro que ella no se encontraba ahí ese día, eso quería decir que estaba en el salón, así que se le dificultaría crear ese "encuentro casual". Cabizbajo siguió su camino de regreso a esa aula lúgubre –o así lo consideraba él, por su estado de ánimo-.

Un fuerte movimiento sacudió la escuela, sumándole el estridente sonido de una explosión hizo que la euforia y el miedo se apoderara de todos los estudiantes los cuales trataban de salir del edificio en un total caos y desorden, con sus sentidos alertas, fue en sentido contrario a donde corrían los espavoridos estudiantes, buscando así un lugar donde poder ocultarse y poder transformarse.

—Plagg —lo sacó rápidamente de su bolso, el Kwami bostezaba y con total pereza lo observaba como si fuera un loco —Transfórmame —El gato, que iba a preguntar que ocurría, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular palabra alguna, cuando era consumido por el anillo del rubio y así dando paso a la transformación de Chat Noir.

Cuando salió los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, al menos los de la planta que se encontraba él, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, en lugar de buscar el origen del estruendo, sus pies avanzaban con velocidad hacia cierta sección del edificio, en busca de una sola persona.

Marinette no se encontraba en el salón, sus cosas aún estaban ahí, pero ella al parecer había logrado salir, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Sin olvidar que algo raro ocurría, tomo impulso y corrió hacia la ventana, de un salto logro romperla, y estiro su bastón para poder llegar hasta la azotea y desde la altura poder encontrar la explosión, la cual no tardó en divisar, venia de los laboratorios de química al oeste.

Observó como de las densas nubes de polvo salía flotando una persona, con un extravagante traje de color morado, con una corbata que parecían teclas y de sus manos salían notas musicales, las cuales eran las causantes de los daños. Cuando Chat Noir estaba cerca y a punto de lanzarse a luchar contra la persona akumatizada, dos personas, a sus costados, se lanzaron con agilidad y velocidad, eran dos chicas, extrañado y quedándose atrás solo observo a ambas chicas trabajando en pareja, como alguna vez lo hizo él con su Lady, y cuando por fin se aventuró a ayudar, la vio embelesado, a los pocos segundos salió de ese trance y se puso al lado de la pelinegra para ayudar.

—Tanto tiempo mi lady —dijo con galantería, estando espalda contra espalda, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Ladybug.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —dijo distrayéndose de la batalla, pero para su suerte su compañero la salvo inmediatamente de una gigantesca y explosiva clave de sol.

—Eso será en otro momento, cuando tengamos una cita —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y ambos jóvenes seguían en la batalla.

—Vaya, miren quien decidió volver —dijo la voz presumida la chica vestida de amarillo.

—No es tiempo para reencuentros —dijo la chica de naranja, luchando directamente con el joven — debemos detenerlo antes de que siga destruyendo la escuela.

Y así en conjunto, como un equipo, un tanto descoordinado, lograron purificar el akuma y volver todo a la normalidad, gracias a los poderes de Ladybug. Al final resultó ser un joven que quería ser músico, pero sus padres insistían en una carrera más estable, algo que ver con la química industrial, al igual que su padre, lo cual lo tenía desolado y dudoso entre ser buen hijo o hacer lo que quería. Chat noir entendía muy bien su sentir, puesto que él no quería decepcionar a su padre, siempre quería estar a la altura de sus exigencias y ser un orgullo, pero cada vez se alejaba más de ser alguien del cual estar orgulloso, ni siquiera el mismo se sentía bien con verse al espejo, algo faltaba, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente el que.

—Así que tú de vuelta, es extraño últimamente han retornado algunas personas —Mencionó mi lady, se miraba algo tímida y nerviosa, aun causaba algo en mí, pero trataba de suprimir este sentir pensando en Marinette.

Como salvado por la campana, salvado de ese momento incómodo para él, para ella, para ambos, para todos, los miraculous empezaron a sonar, al cual los cuatro presentes decidieron tomar distintos caminos y encontrar un lugar seguro para volver a la normalidad.

—Te esperare hoy en la cima de la torre Eiffel —Fue lo único que dijo Ladybug dando un último vistazo al gato, antes de que todos desaparecieran de su vista.


	3. Chapter 3

A tu vuelta

Capitulo 3.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso. Puesto que en este momento se encontraba en la torre Eiffel en espera de la heroína de París. Y muchas preguntas acudían a su mente: ¿Cómo explicaría su desaparición por casi tres años? Además, aún se sentía algo culpable, quizá como Adrien tenía seis meses desde su regreso, pero Chat Noir se mantuvo al margen ante las situaciones con los akumas y mientras más pensaba en ellos, mas culpable se sentía, ni siquiera ayudo a su Lady.

Aunque sumido en sus pensamientos, se percató de la presencia de la joven rápidamente y con galantería y nerviosismo mal disimulado, besó su mano y le sonrió coqueto.

—My lady —fue lo único que supo decir—.

Ella le sonrió, de una manera que denotaba la incomodidad que sentía. ¿acaso él lograba ponerla ansiosa? Por supuesto que no. Agitó levemente su cabeza, en un intento de apartar sus pensamientos y emociones hacia su viejo amor platónico.

Antes de siquiera decir alguna palabra, dos chicas más aterrizaron en el lugar, ubicándose cada una a la par de la chica de traje rojo y motas negras.

La chica abeja, lo miraba con arrogancia y a pesar de él pasarle en estatura y por mucho, se sentía pequeño e intimidado, mientras que la Volpina, analizaba cada uno de sus detalles con emoción, haciendo que la incomodidad de Ladybug no fuera nada en comparación a como se sentía él.

¿Por qué rayos se comportaba así? Se supone que es un modelo y figura pública, cuantas veces no había estado entre los medios y miles de personas, porque la sola presencia de estas dos intrusas lograba sacarlo de su papel.

"Vamos Chat Tu puedes" Se animaba a sí mismo.

—Princesas, un placer, Chat Noir para ustedes —Dijo mientras hacia una dramática reverencia, y guiñaba uno de sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Queen Bee alzó una ceja y se notaba la burla en cada una de sus expresiones, el minino era un espectáculo andante, y algo molesto. Volpina simplemente decidió ignorarlo, pero observó intensamente a Ladybug para que esta dijera o hiciera algo.

Era ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

En el salón se encontraba un exhausto rubio, tratando de conciliar el sueño desde su mesa. Al maestro le parecía absolutamente extraño ver al joven en ese estado de cansancio, normalmente era el más atento y dedicado en el salón. No quiso molestarlo, puesto que cuando pasaba la lista de presentes el joven alzo su rostro y pudo observar en él, unas marcadas ojeras, que denotaban su falta de sueño la noche anterior. ¿algún problema grave en la vida del Agreste para estar en aquel malgastado estado?

El timbre sonó y pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que algún compañero se animara a despertar al rubio, nadie quería causar molestias, normalmente Adrien era una persona dulce pero reservada y siempre ayudaba al resto y quitarle esos pocos minutos de sueño se les hizo algo cruel.

El joven despertó después de que sacudieran su hombro unas cuantas veces, se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de alguno de sus compañeros, y sabía que, con razones, puesto que esto era diferente a su comportamiento habitual, pero lo hablado ayer con las chicas le hizo entender algo, algo que el ya concebía en su mente, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quiso aceptar.

Todo había cambiado.

El sonido que martillaba su cabeza era el sonido de la campana de la escuela anunciando el final del día escolar, hora perfecta para retirarse a dormir en su cama, eso sino fuera porque era un modelo y su trabajo requería mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podría escapar y así descansar?

En lo que estuvo tratando de idear un plan -el cual no tenía sentido realizar puesto que fallaría y su padre lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra si era posible- perdió el tiempo, nuevamente. Ya no había nadie en el salón, rápidamente empezó a caminar para ir al estacionamiento donde seguro lo estaban esperando.

En su carrera se encontró con una escena única.

Era Marinette, la cual en silencio escuchaba claramente lo que un chico, desconocido para él, le confesaba algo al parecer embarazoso.

Marinette se notaba tensa, y sonrojada, los signos eran claros, era una declaración. Ese chico le confesaba sus sentimientos a la muchacha y él inevitablemente se hallaba molesto, y era fácil leer sus expresiones, sus puños arrugando la bolsa de sus pantalones, sus brazos y labios tensos y su ceño levemente fruncido.

—Oye, están tan tenso que podría romperte —Dijo como mal chiste Plagg.

Aunque no escucho lo que su kwami le decía, fue como el fuego que encedia la mecha de esa peligrosa bomba, todo el impulso necesario, para caminar en dirección donde estaban los jóvenes y tomar de la mano a Marinette, mientras hipócritamente se disculpaba asegurando que era un asunto urgente.

Marinette no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, ni siquiera entendía como llegó a la biblioteca del liceo.

Pero la presión que sentía en su muñeca desaparecía, haciéndola volver a la realidad, una realidad donde Adrien la miraba con enfado, sus ojos verdes destellaban de furia.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó algo temerosa, sin saber que esperarse de la nueva faceta del rubio, aunque de alguna manera se le hacía adorable.

Ni siquiera sabía que contestar puesto que sus acciones fueron producto de un arrebato de emociones.

—Lo siento, te confundí —Trató de sonar lo más frío posible, pero un casi imperceptible sonrojo lo delataba, aunque contaba con la suerte de que la morena fuera una despistada, que no notó ese pequeño detalle.

El rostro de Marinette era un verdadero ejemplo de sus emociones y pensamientos, había pasado del asombro a la decepción mientras trataba de formar una falsa sonrisa, lo cual solo le hacía ver afectada. Marinette era demasiado dulce e inocente, y aunque esa parte de ella empezaba a encender el mundo del modelo, también sabía que ese detalle, era parte de la que los chicos querrían aprovecharse de ella.

—Bueno, entonces me voy —dijo poniéndose nerviosa al no saber que decir o hacer, pero cansándose de estar en ese dilema consigo misma, decidió la salida fácil: Huir, pero sin ser maleducada. —Que tengas buen día —Se dio la media vuelta.

—Te acompaño —Se ofreció amablemente.

—Claro —la resignación en su voz la delataba de su intento de escape de la incómoda situación que el rubio había provocado, el chico se sintió mal por ello.

—Marinette… —La chica volteo a verlo, ante su llamado y fue cuando se percató de algo.

—¡oh Dios! ¿pero qué pasó contigo? —Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares acaricio bajo sus ojos, donde se encontraban esas oscuras ojeras.

Sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, cercanía la cual ella ignoraba mientras hacia su inspección de alguna señal de enfermedad.

Adrien la miraba con sorpresa, sus ojos analizando la azul mirada de la pelinegra, era hermosa y sus ojos dos pozos de agua cristalina, donde todo se reducía a un alma pura y firme, que muestra sin temor lo que siente. Eso eran los ojos de Marinette.

Al notar la mirada sobre ella y vio esos verdes orbes posados en os suyos propios, soltó el blanco rostro del joven como si el contacto quemara y su rostro adoptaba el color de un tomate maduro.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada.

Adrien no pudo ni siquiera decir nada porque vio a los gorilas aproximándose donde se encontraba con Marinette.

—Lo siento, no poder acompañarte, te lo compensaré. —Dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a ese carácter arrogante y pasando por su lado dirigiéndose a un lujoso auto negro en compañía de sus guardaespaldas.

.

.

.

.

" _Hay tantas cosas que quería decirte, que me había prometido a mí misma que cuando apenas te encontrara nuevamente, te gritaría, pensé que lloraría y que te golpearía, pero hay tantas palabras refugiándose en mi boca, no quieren salir. Solo quiero que sepas que me heriste, me dejaste sola cuando más te necesité, París era un caos, París te necesitaba tanto como yo y tu sin razones te fuiste, y ahora que vuelves como si nada hubiera ocurrido me molesta, me molesta porque siento que esperas que te acepte, que te aceptemos cuando huiste como un cobarde de tu obligación, de nuestra obligación como héroes, sino fuera por las chicas quizá en este momento yo no estuviera aquí…" —Ella temblaba mientras se abraza a misma, Queen Bee lo observaba con molestia, mientras Volpina le daba apoyo moral a Ladybug quedándose a su lado._

 _Caía en cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de la chica, su vida estuvo en peligro… y él, él egoístamente se había marchado en busca de su propia felicidad, en busca de algo importante, dejando a la chica con aquella gigante tarea, donde un tipo extraño se encargaba de manipular a la gente a través de sus negativas emociones y así causar conmoción en la ciudad, debió haberlo previsto, su Lady estuvo al borde de la muerte. ¿Cómo habrá sido esa situación?_

— _Lo siento —Fue lo único que dijo, las tres chicas la observaban intensamente, se sentía pequeño ante la presión de la mirada azul de Ladybug._

— _No te preocupes —Dijo con un ligero temblor —Eso ya pasó, solo quería que sepas que Todo ha cambiado, y no aparentes que todo es como antes._

 _El sonido de los miraculous sonando, indicaba la partida de las tres chicas que se observaron por unos segundos y con una despedida rápida cada una tomo un distinto camino._

" _ **Lo siento, me fui porque soy un egoísta, porque solo pensé en mí, porque quería encontrar a mi madre, sabiendo que era imposible, me fui dejándote sola My lady, con el peligro de perderte a ti también, lo siento."**_

 _Las pesadillas se hicieron presentes aquella noche, y la lagrimas no cesaban, Plagg se odiaba de ver a su portador así, pero desde hace mucho sabía que el en esos momentos no necesitaba palabras de aliento, sino alguien que se sentara junto a él en el silencio, demostrándole que al fin de cuentas, no estaba solo._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
